


Pentagon

by AngelaxSkye



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Relationship(s), Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaxSkye/pseuds/AngelaxSkye
Summary: Five friends.Five different pasts.Five different futures.What happens when destiny isn't in your own hands?Jade Lockwood, an ordinary 16 year old girl goes to a gordinary school with her four ordinary friends. What they don't know is that they might not be that ordinary at all. A secret organisation by the name 'Pentagon' has watched over them and is now ready to completely change their lives. The five of them learn about the abilities they didn't knew they had, but they also discover disturbing truths about each other.WORK IN PROGRESS ... (>////<)(Sorry for the cringey summary, but I appreciate you for reading it! I hope you enjoy the story!)





	1. Eyes full of secrets

**JADE’S POV:**  
I was sitting in the long, plain corridor one cloudy in autumn, thinking about how dull my life was. I often wondered why I even existed.  
_I don’t even do anything, I just breathe the oxygen that could be used for another human._

My mom died two years ago, when I was 14. If I’m being honest, I probably wouldn’t’ve gotten out of the depression of the loss if it wasn’t for the support I got from my best friends. After my mom’s car accident I became orphaned and had to live with my aunt Jessie. I’d never met her before, since she worked overseas. That’s probably why it felt like I was sharing the same roof with a blood-related stranger the first two months. Jessie was the one who moved in, partly because I refused to leave the only place I felt was my home, and partly because she had found a job in the city. I can say that Jessie reminded me of my passed away mom at first, they both had similar facial features and Jessie’s many movements made me think of my mother. But after awhile, I noticed the difference. My mom was calm and loving, she was self-possessed and never really got angry. She loved me with all of her heart and I loved her just as much. Jessie, on the other hand, was a workaholic, she worked as a lawyer and was mostly busy with her cases. She did do her best to take care of me, but I couldn’t help but think that I was a burden to her. I mean, imagine having a great career, a great life overseas, and then suddenly having to move to another country and leave everything behind, just to take care of an angsty teen, whom you’ve never even seen before. How would I not think of myself as a burden?

Suddenly, I heard a soft voice calling my name, making my thoughts fade away.  
“Jade? Shall we go?” asked Haley. I woke up from my thoughts and stared into her big blue eyes.  
“Yeah, sure.” I answered and got up from the bench I was sitting on. I took my black backpack and reached for my red scarf, when all of a sudden Luke came running down the corridor and bumped into the both of us.  
“How ya doin’, Haley? Get out of the way, Jade!” he laughed and rushed away. Both Haley and I just stood there glaring at the way Luke had gone, not really sure if it hadn’t just been the wind blowing past us. But still, everyone knew who would be coming after him next. It was just a matter of time when she would come running too. I counted down to myself.  
_3 … 2 … 1 …_  
“LUKE! GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!” Kayla yelled. You could see the fire in her eyes as she ran after Luke. Haley giggled as she followed the two seemingly crazy persons with her gaze. Luke ran down the stairs and Kayla stopped at the beginning of the staircase, panting after air and glaring furiously after the boy. I took my scarf and hung it around my neck as we walked over to her. Her golden brown eyes sparkled with anger.

“What happened now?” I asked, not sounding worried at all. A fight between Luke and Kayla occurred every now and then. Kayla looked upsettingly back and forth, her arms waved around as she tried to find the words for her answer.  
“L-Luke! He spread some stupid- some stupid ass rumour about me being in love with G-Gabriel!” shouted Kayla between breaths. She looked around nervously when she realized how her words echoed through the hallway. Luckily, most of the students had gone home for the day already. However, I understood why she was upset. Gabriel was the athlete-jerk in our class. I’ll admit, he was pretty good at sports, but he’s got a brain as useful as a waterproof towel.  
I frowned and tilted my head slightly, “You’re not?” I said, acting confused and held back a teasing smile.  
“Very freaking funny, Jade.” Kayla said, giving me a fake smile as Haley laughed at the both of us.

Footsteps and grunts were heard from the staircase and all three of us turned to look at who was coming.  
“Let me go, goddammit!” Luke whined as he struggled to free himself from Ethan’s grip on his collar. The change of Kayla’s mood was so visible, you wouldn’t even be able to ignore the love in her eyes even if you tried to.  
“I was walking out of the library when this guy almost knocked me over. Had a feeling he was searching for Kayla.” Ethan smiled and let go of Luke.  
“Your feeling was pretty damn wrong, dude.” complained Luke, his british accent echoing through the hallway. I couldn’t help but laugh at the contrast between the two boys. Ethan’s a very soft and calm person, he’s pretty intelligent too. I don’t blame Kayla for drooling all over him. Diversely, Luke is lively and troublesome, and sometimes he doesn’t think about the consequences of his actions. However, he’s a great big brother, even if he tries to hide it.

“Heard about your deed, Luke.” I said as he brushed dust of his green hoodie.  
He smiled proudly. “Heh, nice, do I get a price or something?”  
I giggled and looked over at Kayla. The fire in her eyes was burning again and it looked like she wanted to choke him to death.  
“I think you’ll be happy just by surviving today.” I said and patted him on the shoulder.  
“Is it about that Gabriel-thing?” Ethan asked with a chuckle. Kayla immediately reacted and tried to defend herself.  
“I-It was a total lie!” she said quickly, seeming like she was ready to explain the whole thing, but after seeing Ethan’s soft smile, she looked down at the floor.  
“Hey, I heard about this new coffee shop that has opened downtown. Want to grab a coffee?” he asked us. I looked back at Haley, who met my glance and nodded. “Sure, sounds fun.” I answered.  
“I guess I’ll come with …” said Kayla as she fiddled with the end of her jacket.  
“You coming?” Ethan asked Luke.  
“I would probably need a sweet or so, but if I’m going to get killed after half a chocolate ball, I’ll rather pass”, he said and gave Kayla a look.  
“I won't promise anything”, Kayla said with a little smile across her face. She wasn’t angry anymore. We laughed and started walking down the stairs.

Kayla always forgave, but she never forgot. Her eyes made me think of the autumn and the colourful leaves, but when she was angry, they burned like fire. They didn’t look like Haley’s eyes at all, which reminded me of the summer sky and the ocean. Ethan had blue eyes with a hint of grey, they made me think of the ice cold winter, which made a special combination with his warm smile. Luke’s eyes was dark brown, you would’ve thought he was very open and happy, but sometimes I got the feeling that his dark coloured eyes were hiding something …


	2. Kayla's phone call

**JADE’S POV:**

The coffee shop had two floors and you could order on both of them. When we arrived, the first floor was crowded, so the staff showed us to the second floor. Kayla picked a table in the corner and took a seat. She asked me to buy her a cinnamon bun and a big latte. I, myself, was going to buy a carrot cake. Haley was first in line, and when she was supposed to order, I saw her rummaging through her pockets on her jacket. It looked like she’d forgotten her wallet, and she was panicking. Before I could offer to pay, Luke beat me to it. 

“I’ll pay.” he said calmly. Haley looked at him thankfully. “What d’you want?” he asked.

“A brownie.” 

“One brownie and one chocolate ball, please.” Luke said to the cashier. Haley looked like she was feeling guilty for some reason, and I wasn’t the only person who noticed that.

Luke gave her a pat on the head. “Hey, don’t think it’s free, you’ll pay next time.” he said with a reassuring smile. Haley’s uncertainty vanished and she smiled back.

“Okay, lovebirds, can I order now?” I said teasingly. Luke gave me an annoyed look and walked to the side with Haley. Ethan ordered after me, he bought a blueberry muffin. We went back to the table with our sweets and saw Kayla speaking on the phone. She looked upset, but when she saw us walking towards her, I noticed that she lowered her voice.

_ I wonder who it is … _

She ended the call right before we sat down. 

“Who was it?” Luke asked as he devoured his sweet. Kayla kept fiddling with her bag as though she was putting her phone back to its place. 

“It was … just grandma’.” she answered at last.

 

When Kayla was 11 months old, her mother wanted to abandon her and send her to an orphanage, mainly because Kayla’s father had left them for another woman, and she thought she couldn’t handle the responsibility of a child alone. But Kayla’s grandmother couldn’t let her daughter give away her only grandchild like that, so she decided to handle the mess and take care of the child herself. Kayla still lives with her grandmother, since her mother moved to another country. Well, according to Kayla, she still calls a few times a year, but it’s understandable why she’s closer to her grandmother than she is with her mother.

 

“You okay?” I ask her, “You look a little pale.”

“What? Oh— I’m fine!” she said quickly.

_ Almost too quickly. _

“I probably just need some rest. I did chase this guy through the whole school.” Kayla pointed at Luke, who smiled, trying to look innocent.

We talked for a while as we all ate our pastries, and we stayed in the cosy coffee shop for longer than we had planned. It got late and we decided it was time to go home. Haley and I walked home together. We lived on the same street and it wasn’t so far away from downtown.

 

I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. The moment the door opened, I immediately heard the clicking sound of the computer keyboard upstairs. 

“I’m home.” I said and took of my boots. I got a mumble as an answer. 

_ I guess the workaholic is doing her thing. _

I moved to the kitchen to get some water. It was quite dark outside already, and it had started to rain. I hung my jacket and my scarf on one of the two chairs placed around the petite wooden dining table on the middle of our kitchen. 

“What’s for dinner?” I called to the lawyer upstairs. The murmuring workaholic continued to click on her keyboard and adding information to her file. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, you’ll have to make dinner tonight. I’ve got work flooding all over my table right now.”

“It’s okay, Jessie. Do you want lasagna or spaghetti?”

No answer.

_ Well then, spaghetti it is. _


	3. Foul play

**Chapter Three - Foul play**

**JADE’S POV:**

The next day was a weird one. We met again at school, everyone except Kayla. None of us knew where she was, but according to our teacher, she had taken a day off. Haley tried to call her, but the call went straight to her voicemail. She hadn’t told none of us why she wasn’t coming to school.

“She probably just forgot to tell us.” suggested Luke and shrugged. Haley nodded agreeingly and they both walked towards the classroom. I followed them doubtfully, but stayed silent, since I didn’t have a better explanation. Our teacher greeted us and let us work individually after having a quick review about the lesson.

 

Time flew and the thoughts about where Kayla’d gone faded away too. It was time for the last lesson of the day, which was P.E. It was handball and our class was divided into two teams. Haley and Ethan were on one team, and Luke and I the other. I was considered good at aiming, which was the reason why I always stood close to the other team’s goal. Luke threw me the ball and I turned around and sent it into the goal. He cheered and gave me a thumbs up. Gabriel the athlete-jerk, who was in the other team, got a bit frustrated at his teammates because they failed to get the ball from Luke. The game was on again and my team ran back to our goal to defend. Ethan passed the ball to Gabriel, who quickly sent it towards our goal. Luke blocked the ball and tossed it to me. It was soon another point for our team and Gabriel got even angrier. He started to yell at Haley, who was standing near the side, not really participating in the sport. Luke walked up to them and put his hand on top of Haley’s head, like he was saying  _ “she’s mine, you don’t have the right to yell at her” _ , or something like that. He threw Gabriel an angry glance, and it made Gabriel stop complaining. Gabriel sweared and walked away. The game continued as Gabriel’s hate against us grew. He probably didn’t even care about the rumour that Luke told him the previous day. I held the ball and was just about to toss it away when Gabriel jostled me to the floor. He took the ball and passed it to one of his teammates. They got a point. Luke shouted and protested against Gabriel’s actions. 

“He pushed her to the floor!” Luke complained. 

“Did you?”,our teacher confronted Gabriel.

“No, why would I ever?” he denied with a hidden smile. I heard Ethan’s voice go:  _ What the hell? _

“Be more careful.” our teacher shouted to us, and then ordered me to the bench. 

 

As the game continued, my team was in the lead, but Gabriel’s team was only one point behind. Gabriel threw the ball to his teammate and began to run towards our goal. With his eyes on the ball he tripped over Ethan’s foot in front of him. 

“Oh, didn’t see you.” Ethan said mockingly and called after the ball. The teammate passed to him, and he instantly tossed the ball at the goal, but  _ accidentally _ missed the goal by three feet. Our teacher blew the whistle and the game was over. My team cheered and applauded. 

“That doesn’t count!!” Gabriel shouted to the tired teacher, who really didn’t want to have anything to do with fights and complains that day. 

“What is it now?” he asked and scratched his bald head. 

“Ethan made me trip and fall!” 

“I did?  _ Why would I ever? _ ” Ethan said and tilted his head slightly, acting innocent. I chuckled and Haley and Luke walked towards us. 

“God, I really don’t want to deal with this right now —” our teacher stood up and turned to the rest of the students, “class is over guys, change your clothes and go home — and you two stay here and clean up before you leave.” he ordered Ethan and Gabriel. Since we all helped, we were soon done. Gabriel took his stuff and stormed out of the hall with a bruise on his knee. I walked towards Ethan who was taking his bag.

“Thanks a lot.” I said and smiled.

“No problem, he deserved it.” he answered and gave me a soft smile back.


	4. The first signs

**LUKE’S POV:**

The boring school day was finally over and the four of us wandered around downtown for a while. After some smalltalk we tried to call Kayla one more time, but  _ surprisingly _ the call still went to her voicemail. 

“ _ Hello, hello! This is Kayla Harrison. I’m probably busy at the moment so I can’t answer the phone. But no worries! Leave a message after the tone and  _ maybe _ I’ll check it when I’m free! See ya! P.S. Have fun waiting!” _

I rolled my eyes. She’d call us when she saw the missed calls. Maybe she was just sick and sleeping. I, myself, would’ve found it quite annoying if I was trying to sleep and people just kept calling me.

 

Suddenly, Haley left us and ran to a shop window. I followed her with my gaze. She looked inside and breathed against the window. She didn’t even say anything about going anywhere. I swear, if I looked away for five seconds, she’d already be gone. I walked over to her and left Jade and Ethan behind me.

“What is it?” I asked, and when I didn’t get an answer, I looked inside. It was an animal shop filled with puppies, bunnies and other pets. I glanced back at Haley and saw that she’d put her hands together and closed her eyes.

“I wish for a puppy …” she whispered to herself. Her strawberry blond hair flowed with the cold wind and it matched the coloured leaves that was still on the trees. I watched her and couldn’t help but to smile. 

_ And I wish for you _ .

 

**JADE’S POV:**

“Hey, did you get hurt when Gabriel pushed you?” Ethan asked me. 

“No, I’m fine.” I answered with a smile.

“Okay, good.” he said and glanced at Luke and Haley who were now stood a few feet away from us. I watched my breaths become steam in the cold air. The leaves on most of the trees had already fallen down. It was winter soon. 

 

My thoughts got interrupted by a ringtone getting louder and louder. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed that it was Kayla calling. I gave Ethan a glance before I answered.

“Kayla?”

“Hey, you called?” Kayla said on the phone. I noticed something weird about her voice as I put her on speaker.

“Yeah, we were just wondering where you were.”

“Oh … I just took a day off.” She sounded stiff and nervous.

“Has something happened?” I asked.

It took a while for her to answer. “No, I just think I got the flu.” 

“Okay, do you feel better now?” 

“Yes, but I think I need some more rest.” 

Sounded like a phrase she would say when she wanted to hang up. I looked at Ethan and he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“Well … Get well soon! We hope you feel better tomorrow.” I said at last and hung up. Luke and Haley walked back to us, holding hands. Haley was still facing the shop window they came from. Luke noticed that I was looking at their hands and let go.

“I-I had to drag her away from the shop window by hand.” he said nervously. I held back a smile and just nodded like I understood. Ethan grinned and turned his head to the side. 

“Who was it on the phone?” Luke asked, desperately trying to change the subject, but it was too late, he was blushing.

“Kayla.” Ethan answered when he saw that I couldn’t hold back my smile anymore. The answer made Haley pay attention.

“What’d she say?” she asked. 

I cleared my throat before answering. “She said she’d gotten the flu.” Haley nodded and Luke scratched his cheek. 

“Is she coming tomorrow then?” he asked.

“She didn’t mention that.”

It started to rain and we walked inside the coffee shop we visited the previous day. Luke and Haley went to buy our food and Ethan and I went to find a table. We sat down at a table near a big window.

“Ethan?” I said after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think it seemed like something was wrong?” 

Ethan was silent for a while. I looked at him anxiously, but he didn’t look back.

“Maybe.” he said. 

Luke walked over to us with a chocolate ball on a plate in one hand and a smoothie in the other.

“Thanks.” I said when he gave me my smoothie. Haley sat down and put her wallet back in her bag. We started to talk about the P.E. class and Luke kept on explaining the  _ awesome _ passes between him and I, even though all of us were there. As I looked out the window at the raindrops falling down and the people seeking shelters, I became absent from the conversation. I thought about Kayla’s voice and what it was that sounded wrong. 

 

Suddenly my eye catched a familiar face. I nearly gasped and put my hand on the window.

“What is it?” Ethan asked me with his soft voice so only I heard.

“It’s … Kayla.” I answered and pointed out the window.


End file.
